Dream Note
by Strawberry Pillow
Summary: Hermione Granger es víctima de extraños sucesos que ella no puede controlar. Harry se ha mostrado distante, al punto de ignorarla. ¿Podrá Hermione descubrir que le ocurre? ¿Harry está involucrado?
1. Chapter 1

Harry ha estado muy extraño últimamente, ya que encontró una especie de libreta la cual no quiera mostrármela, a pesar que se lo he pedido y lo he amenazado con acusarlo con la profesora McGonagall, pero huye de toda responsabilidad aunque puedo agradecer que si lo descubren yo no estaré involucrada…

-Ron… ¿sabes que le ocurre a Harry? Ha estado evitándome todo este tiempo desde que descubrió esa extraña libreta con Myrtle.

El pelirrojo estuvo pensando su respuesta durante unos segundos, parecía que él también era ignorante del asunto de Potter.

-Realmente no Hermione, no ha dirigido la palabra tampoco, seguro tiene algo que ver con Voldemort o algo así… ya sabes cómo es él.

-Gracias Ron.

Me di la vuelta y caminé hasta la torre de Gryffindor, donde tal vez en la cama pueda pensar un poco sobre lo que ocurre con Harry, me preocupa que sea involucrado con Voldemort, pero confió en que Dumbledore protegerá a Harry en cualquier cosa.

En el revoltijo de pensamientos que tengo, Harry pasó casi corriendo abajo en las escaleras, lo perseguí a ver si podría hablarle. Cuando lo alcancé, en la biblioteca él se espantó y ocultó la libreta sospechosa en su espalda donde yo no pudiera verla a simple vista… me sorprendió mucho su actitud.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado huyendo de mí como si me salieran babosas por la boca y tuviera moco de murciélago.

-Lo siento Hermione, es un asunto muy importante, necesito reflexionar un poco acerca de la muerte de Sirius.

Un ambiente tenso reinó y la señora Pince nos dijo que nos mantuviéramos en silencio. Mejor dejo esto y me voy a mi cama para olvidarme de este asunto que involucra a Harry. Lo miré unos segundos y me di la vuelta escuchando a mis espaldas un suspiro de alivio de su parte.

Subí y me recosté en mi cama, donde nadie podrá interrumpir mis hipótesis acerca de lo que trama Harry, puede que haya encontrado el diario de Myrtle y esté investigando. Descarto rápidamente esa idea, él nunca investigaría sin mí… ¿no? ¿Acaso se ha olvidado que Ron y yo (más yo) hemos sido sus cómplices y ayudantes en una que otra aventura? Ese sentimiento comienza a despertarme un poco de celos, ya que siempre lo he ayudado… debo dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa y no tener pensamientos con Harry.

Siento que algo recorre mi cuerpo, es mi mano… no hay nadie y pensar en ese muchacho héroe me pone cachonda. Todo mi cuerpo arde, no puedo detener de acariciarme un seno con la mano derecha y jugar un poco con mis pezones, estos se hinchan cuando paso la yema de los dedos en la puntita. Suelto suspiros, me producen cosquillas aquellos toques que involuntariamente hago ¡no puedo parar!

Mi cuerpo se voltea boca abajo y mi otra mano explora mi vientre para bajar hasta mi zona pélvica, que tiene pocos vellos que sobresalen a veces de la tela de mis bragas pero al menos yo me siento cómoda con mis vellos púbicos. Los acaricio por fuera de mis bragas, después no puedo contener los gemidos y de pensar en Harry, ese chico de anteojos… que en mi imaginación es un sucio, y tiene las manos enormes, para tocarme. Pienso que está aquí y me pone en cuatro puntos, acaricia mi pierna hasta llegar a mi húmeda vagina, finge que va a tocarla, pero sólo jugaba con mis ganas de ser tocada y lamida por él.

-Paciencia pequeña, paciencia… — ronroneaba en mi cuello y parte de mi oído desde atrás, comenzó a acariciar mi seno.

-Harry… no puedo esperar más… — supliqué para que siguiera consintiéndome.

Sentí que se alejó y desabrochó mi brassiere, donde después acaricio mis pechos desnudos, estaban duros a su tacto generoso y suspiros sucios que emanaba también por la excitación, yo no paraba de gemir, sentía que no podía contenerme y dejar soltar gritos. Él sonrió.

-Calla nena, nos van a oír — me volteó y miró mis senos descubiertos, una sensación extraña me produjo al saber de qué me está deseando, me desea profundamente. Veo que saca su gran erección y me toma del cabello y hace que lo vea de cerca. — Chúpalo… Mione….

Eso hizo que automáticamente me metiera aquél miembro a la boca, sabía extraño, nunca he probado otro en la vida. Él movía mi cabeza al ritmo que quería, me siento gustosa de darle placer, la humedad que siento me hace sonrojar, Harry sonrió.

-¿Te gusta, sucia?

Me miró con sus ojos verdes penetrantes y llenos de lujuria al ver mi boca cubriendo su miembro y mis ojos marrones sin perderlo de vista.

Él se detuvo y se alejó de mí, me dolía la mandíbula de tenerla abierta mucho tiempo, me sobé un poco y mi cuerpo era jalado hacía la cara de él, poniéndose en medio de mis piernas, acercó su nariz y olfateaba mientras yo me retorcía de placer al sentir su respiración, sin esperarlo su lengua comenzaba a lamer la vulva con lentitud… mis ojos se pusieron en blanco ya que su lengua es enorme y muy gruesa. Sentí su mirada verde, me miraba victorioso que sus prácticas con el yogur estuvieran haciendo efecto en mi vulva… estoy derramando mucho líquido…

Su lengua subió hacia los labios menores, comencé a gritar de placer, esa era mi parte sensible… me sonrojé y mis manos fueron directo a su cabello rebelde, al aumentar la velocidad, daba tirones a su cabello. No sé si lo lastimaba, pero yo estaba en éxtasis. Después de un tiempo, subió al clítoris… perdí la cordura cuando la punta de su lengua tocó mi órgano…

Mis gemidos y gritos de placer eran lo único que se escuchaba, seguro otras personas nos escucharían, no me importaba. La sensación de algo caliente y rápido provocaba que me retorciera y le diera más tirones al cabello, a estos pasos lo dejaré calvo.

-Hermione… tranquila…

-¡No puedo Harry, estás volviéndome loca!

Yo seguía en lo mío, disfrutar…

¡AHHHHHHH! ¡Orgasmo!

El líquido se esparcía en mi mano, me percaté que no estaba Harry, sólo mi mano. Una sensación de relajación invadió todo mi ser… Me masturbé pensando en Harry Potter. Mi mejor amigo protagonizó una fantasía muy sucia y vulgar, y me corrí pensando en él.

Ya no podré verlo a la cara…

_next day_

-Buenos días, chicos.

Saludé alegremente al llegar al comedor, donde Harry estaba rojo al igual que Ron. Me quedé extrañada viendo su reacción.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Te escuchamos anoche, Hermione.

El pelirrojo parecía que le costaba pronunciar palabra. Y Harry no me volteaba a ver. Me sonrojé.

-¡No es lo que creen!

Corrí, huyendo de mis dos amigos, me sentía avergonzada…


	2. Chapter 2

Después de la huida del gran comedor, me introduje al baño donde yace Myrtle la llorona, y como todos la conocemos, estaba llorando porque Harry prometió visitarla y nunca lo hizo. Me quedé mirando y me senté en el frío y húmedo piso, comencé a reflexionar sobre lo que ocurrió anoche, abracé mis rodillas y estaba temblando de pena… mis mejores amigos me habían escuchado, ellos ahora no me quisieran cerca de ellos ¿Qué pensarán de mí?

Me sumí en mis pensamientos y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

Al despertar me di cuenta de que el responsable de que haya despertado fue nada más ni nada menos que Luna Lovegood, con una mirada asustada.

Pensé que te habías desmayado o algo así.

¿Luna hablando normal sin mencionar algún Nargle?

Estoy bien, gracias Luna.

Me perdí todo el día de clases, se escuchaban gritos de personas llamando a la chica rubia frente a mí, eran las voces de Neville, Ginny, Ron y… Harry. Se me erizó la piel al escuchar a Potter, pensar en él me hace sonrojar.

Aquí está, he estado dormida todo el día…

Contestó Luna a los gritos de todos ellos, me ayudó a levantarme y al estar de pie escuché los suspiros de alivio de Ron y Harry.

Mione… estábamos preocupados, no apareciste y Snape juró quitarte un punto de tu nota.

Dijo Ron con aire preocupado, pero cada vez el tono pálido iba despareciendo para ser el normal, él sabe perfectamente que me preocupa dejar así los estudios. Harry estaba cabizbajo y rara vez volteaba a verme ¿Me habrá escuchado gritar su nombre?

Será mejor que vayamos a comer, mi estómago pide comida después de todo esta búsqueda…

Ah, Ron.

Reí con el comentario del pelirrojo y seguí a toda la bola de chicos que han estado buscándome seguramente por horas, y yo dormida en los baños de Myrtle…

Recorrimos gran tramo para llegar al gran comedor, donde estaban las 4 casas listas para cenar y Dumbledore sentado en su acostumbrado lugar charlando con McGonagall, nos sentamos en nuestro acostumbrado lugar, y Luna se despidió de todos nosotros y se dirigió a su mesa. Comimos, Harry seguía igual, y yo hablaba con Ron de todos los sucesos ocurridos desde mi ausencia en la mañana, no había pasado nada relevante… hasta que tocó ese tema…

¿Por qué huiste de nosotros en la mañana?

Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.

¿Cómo si no supieras?

Si hiciste eso… ¿por qué gritabas el nombre de Harry?

Mi cara ardía de lo rosada que estaba.

¿Hacer qué Ron? Dilo de una vez…

¡No lo sé, Hermione! Estabas gritando y Harry no me quiere decir lo que eso significa.

¡No quieras hacerte el inocente, tengo necesidades, como si tú y Harry no las tuvieran! ¡Estudia anatomía muggle y verás!

Tomé mis cosas y me retiré a la torre de Gryffindor, y me senté en la sala común, entiendo que Ron no haya crecido entre muggles como yo, desde pequeña he sabido lo que tiene mi cuerpo, como se forman los bebés… considero la opción de enseñarle a Ron acerca de eso antes que…

Fui interrumpida por Harry entrando a la sala, se veía un poco sombrío y no dejaba de verme, con valentía le sostuve la mirada, a pesar que mi rostro estaba más rojo que un tomatillo.

Me aproxima a mí, no hay nadie alrededor… todos están cenando tranquilos, mi aprisiona contra el sofá central frente a la chimenea, sus ojos verdes me hacen suspirar de nervios mientras acaricia mi rostro con su dedo índice. Siento un cosquilleo en mi pecho y humedad en mis bragas cuando se lame los labios…

Has estado pensando en mí, ¿verdad sucia?

Harry no usaría esas palabras, algo le está pasando a Potter y no es nada bueno.

Fue un accidente, si-si mantuvieras la distancia… estaría cómoda…

En tu fantasía no pedías eso…

Se mordía los labios y bajaba un poco mi túnica y desabotonaba mi blusa del traje que usaba de Hogwarts. Mi brassiere era de encaje rosa pastel, su pupila se dilató al verlo…

Se ven deliciosas…

Su lengua pasó por mi piel pálida, comenzó a recorrer con su lengua todo el contorno visible de mis senos, su largo dedo índice bajó un poco la tela de mi brassiere, mi piel erizada pedía más de su húmedo contacto…

Harry… déjame…

Traté inútilmente de alejar su cabeza de mí, pero se sostuvo y vio que mi pezón rosado estaba erecto…

Algo me dice que quieres que siga…

Con su dedo rodeaba a aureola y después, mirándome, se acercó a mi pezón, con una sonrisa comenzó a lamer uno y acariciar el otro, sentía un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo, caliente en mi intimidad…

Él seguía, me volvía loca sólo ese toque… los segundos pasaban y las inevitables palabras salieron de mi boca…

Más rápido, Harry…

Potter hizo lo que le pedí, quería retorcerme, gritar… su mano se dirigía por debajo de mi túnica hasta mis bragas, dejó de ponerle atención a mis senos y bajó su cabeza a mi vagina… aspiró su olor y con su nariz jugaba con mi vulva cubierta igual por encaje…

¡Hermione!

Abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba Ron y Harry, el ultimo un poco agotado… quien sabe porque…

Eres una dormilona, anda, ve a tu cama antes que babees toda la sala común.

Ese comentario me hizo reír y lo obedecí, me fui sin antes despedirme de ambos chicos. Al llegar todas estaban dormidas, me acosté después de ponerme un pijama de vestido. Acabo de soñar, menos mal… pero se sentía muy real… mejor dormiré para calmarme.

Una mano tocaba mi trasero, desperté y era Harry nuevamente. Me sonrió y se acercó a mis labios para lamerlos.

Tu trasero es muy suave, me pone duro…

Bajó su cabeza y no supe lo que haría hasta sentir su lengua entre mis labios cerrados y de lado. Se sentía caliente y gruesa, decidí que sería mejor acomodarme de frente.

Esa es mi nena…

Se quitó las gafas, se veía extraño pero sus ojos eran más intensos… Su lengua recorrió todo, pero se detuvo,

¿Puedo introducirme dentro de ti?

No lo sé Harry…

Su erección rozó con mi pierna, mi vagina latía por ese pedazo de carne que esperaba entrar en mí…

¡Hermione! Despierta que vas a perder Pociones.

Ginny estaba sobre mí, debió pensar que estaba muerta.

No quiero ir…

Me cubrí la cara con la almohada. Y Ginny hizo un ruido muy falso de sorpresa.

¡Hermione Granger no quiere estudiar! ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo!?

Que exagerada…

Reía junto a mi amiga, que seguía sobre mí.

_Miau_

Dejen review, con opiniones, sugerencias, quejas y críticas.

Se aceptan tomatazos, en serio lo mejor en la vida es recibir un review sabiendo lo que quieren. Si dejas un review, Emma Watson y Daniel Radcliffe harán pornografía juntos. Si no, nunca lo habrá y yo hare el video (doy miedo) les daré amor :3

Los amo, Strawberry Pillow.


End file.
